Inuyasha and the Gang at School?
by Deyonay
Summary: Well, It is my second story, first Inu one, I hope you like it, please review if i should keep going! Thanks! Kagome is very evil................yes indeedy! EEP! Mel....dont hurt meeeeeee!1
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Kagome Makes Plans  
  
*^~^*Narrator's POV*^~^* Kagome smirked as she wrote down her plans for the others. She thought to herself, "Well, well, well....I am going to have to bring them over right at the end of this week!!! I have to go over Kindergarten to 8th grade.....oh man.... But, hey, I have Mel and Amber to help me....I guess that is ok then. As long as Inu doesn't go crazy towards Mel....Or Amber...I KNOW Miroku will. Good thing Sango will have her hands ready.....Lecher....." She finished her plan and headed towards the temple to see Inuyasha and the others. She jumped in quickly, as to avoid her friends who were chasing her about Hojo.  
*^~^*Gome's POV*^~^* "He wants to go out with me again. This had to be the fourth or fifth time.. Didnt he get the picture already?? Geez, he may be the total hottie of the school, but that doesn't mean Im Interested!!! Geesh...." She hit the hard cold Earth and stood up, being greeted by Shippo yelling "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha jumped down, threw Shippo out of the well, put me on his back, and jumped out, putting me softly on the ground. He had the saddest look on his face, almost a beg..... "SIT BOY!!!!!!" "WENCH!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR????????? I WAS BEING GOOD!!!!!!!!" He shouted at me. Ok, thats it!!! "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted back. "HA HA HA!!!!" "Kagome.....That was very pointless, yes it was.....Indeed....He did help you out of the well you know." said Miroku in his wise-monk tone. How that tone bothers me is unreal!!!! "Shutup Miroku!!" I growled. Sango and Shippo jumped. "Now, Shippo will be going with Sota to school, and the rest of you shall come with me. Let us go to see Kaede so she can transform Inuyasha and Shippo, and oh, Kiilala also. Plus, when we get there, we shall talk about your new names. Come on Inuyasha, lets go!!!!" I said in a much more patient voice. He slowly stood up, glared at me, and jumped in front of the rest of us, walking alone. Shippo jumped on to my shoulder and we began walking to Kaede's hut. ***Well, hey, its a start. remember, MY STORY, MY IDEAS, MINE ALONE!!!!! So, review please, and let me know if i should keep going. BYEZ!!!!!!^_^*** 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Transformation:  
Kitsune and Dog-boy are normal!  
  
*^~^*Shippos POV*^~^* We finally arrived to Kaede's hut and I jumped off of Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha had gotten there about 10 minutes before us. I am sooooooooooo Excited!!!! I get to go to school with Sota!! Even though I will be about two grades younger...Oh well, I can still have fun!! I walked into Kaede's hut next to Kagome and the others.  
  
"Kagome? Am I gonna get to look like a human boy for awhile?? PLEASE!?" I begged Kagome. She nodded and looked at Inuyasha who was stubbornly sitting in a corner glaring at all of us.  
  
"Ah, there ye all are!! I have mixed the three potions for Inuyasha, Kiilala and Shippo. Now Kagome, while one at a time drinks the potions, ye must picture what they should look like, within decency of course....Do ye understand?? They shall be drinking it slowly, and ye must have both hands on whosever shoulders it be. Sango will get to hold Kiilala though, for she shall be giving it to her through a bottle I have. Understand Kagome?" Kaede explained.  
  
"Yes Kaede, I understand, so all i have to do is hold on to the person while they are drinking it, and picture what they are going to look like? Or should, anyways?" She asked. Kaede nodded, and handed the first vial to me. I took the cork off, and waited for Kagome to sit down so i could sit in her lap. I jumped into her lap and waited for a minute before slowly drinking the potion.  
*^~^* Kagome's POV*^~^* Shippo was shaking slightly in my lap as he sat there, my hands lightly on his shoulders. I watched him put the vial to his mouth. "Remember Shippo, drink Very Slowly, so i can get a clear visual as to what you should look like!" He nodded and started drinking. I went into my thoughts as i pictured what he should look like. I saw the cute little kitsune as is now, and began forming a different picture into my mind. Slowly, his tail disappeared, and his feet now each had 5 toes, his ears getting smaller, looking more normal in my opinion. Finally, I pictured him with a haircut like Sota has, same color as his normal hair of course, just alot shorter. As a final adjustment, i made him about 5-6 inches taller, being as he was so short for his "age group". And that was all for Shippo. I now had to think of a name. Hmmm.....what should his name be...... Danny?? no.....umm.....how about...Micheal-no.....I got it!!! It will be - Tyler, Ty for short!! I released my grip from his shoulders, opened my eyes and looked at the cute little "human" boy. And, his approximate age will be.....5. I mean, with his new height, that was about right. I got a good look at him and gasped. "Shippo!! You are adorable!!!!!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, You mean i wasnt before??" He asked, sounding hurt. Oopsie....I did say that wrong.....  
  
"No!!!! Not at all!! I mean, you are adorable as a human too!!!!! I didnt think i could do such a good job!! Well you guys?? Whatcha think??" I looked to the others. Sango nodded. Miroku was behind Sango, about to 'party boy' her. She turned around and slapped him so hard he was against the wall, with swirls for eyes. Kiilala slowly ambled over and sniffed Shippo for a few moments, then began to purr. " By the way guys, his human name will be Tyler, ok?? Unless you really want to keep Shippo." I added.  
  
"Can i just keep Shippo please Kagome? I like that name....but i like the one my dad gave me better...." He said, then he sat down and began to cry softly. Sango went over to comfort him.  
  
"Thats ok Shippo. I have to do Inuyasha next, ok? Inuyasha, Come here." I said, the last part more of a demand rather then a request. He slowly stood up, a glazed over kind of look in his eyes. He glanced around the room, looked directly at me, and walked over to me. Without warning, he just sat down into my lap, took the vial politely from Kaede, and waited for me to continue. I put my hands around his neck, more of a hug then anything, and began to imagine what he should look like. With normal human ears, of course, same hair color....only....shorter, kinda a spiky haircut. *^~^*AUTHOR NOTE*^~^*(if you have ever seen Knives off of Trigun-His hairdo. If not, go to adultswim.com and look it up, for that s the only way i know how to describe it...Oh, also there is Quatre from Wing Gundam)*^~^* END AUTHORS NOT*^~^* His amber eyes will be a light brown.....hazelish color......he needs to have a normal set of 15 year old human boy teeth.....15 yr old guy nails......(both hands and feet) and that is all for Inuyasha...all I can think of anyways. Now for his name......we definitely need to change that. how about..........Brett. Yes-no............not that...... What about.....Kevin.....Yup, thats the one... Kevin.  
  
"Inuyasha, open your eyes now....." I said slowly as i opened my eyes. WOW!!!!!! My face turned bright red as I realized i had made him a total hottie. Man, I am going to be saying sit ALOT around him. Plus, I am going to have to make sure he is with me everywhere.....Oh boy... My face was still flushed and Inu saw his reflection. He turned around to face me and said: ***** Bigger cliffhangers l8r in the story. I decided(along with my reviewers) that i jumped the gun on this chapter (the unedited version) So, I hope you like this, and Kiilala is transformed next, plus they go back to Gome's time.***** 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The Next Piece of Work,  
And back to Kagome's Era  
*^~^*Inuyasha's POV*^~^* *^***Disclaimer***^* Ok, I might steal some things from Mels story, "Road Trip" So, Mel, plz dont get offended. I like that story, so i might use some characters or words or sumthin, ok? Plus, THE PERSONALITIES ARE CREATED BY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO...... I dunno, read my story, hey? and dun 4get my other friends too, YeOfLittleMind, GoldenMooncat, Yumi Komagata, MezariNhrive, and Raptor101, ok? Or Else.*^****^*  
  
I slowly stood up from Kagome's grip and looked at her, wondering what horrors she has given me to live with. I walked over to Kaede's mirror, and looked at my self, then to Kagome.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, thanks. I didnt think i would look good as a human. I guess you have a talent at this kind of thing." I looked around the room, and stopped at Miroku, who was reaching for Sango's butt with his lecherous hands. I snapped my fingers, got Sango's attention and pointed behind her. She twirled around and slapped him so hard he was in the wall again with spirals for eyes. Kaede interrupted this by speaking finally.  
  
"Sango, it is now time for ye to transform Kiilala, then ye all must leave quickly, for time in Kagome's Era for school to begin runs short. Come child, bring Kiilala to me and I shall fix her bottle. Make yourself comfortable on that pillow where Kagome was a minute ago." Sango nodded, sent a final death glare at Miroku, who was still completely dazed and sat down slowly.  
  
"Come Kiilala....we shall make you a normal little kitten, with a few exceptions, however." She said. Kiilala climbed into her lap and laid on her back so Sango could give her the bottle. Sango closed her eyes and I assume the began to transform the cute little cat-demon thingy..... ANYwayz, Miroku was slowly beginning to stand up, and said in a mumble that i heard very clearly  
  
"It was worth the pain.....for i saw under her Kimono whilst laying on the floor....heheheh....."and smirked. I finally remembered Kagome and went to she where she was. She wasn't in the room, but I could smell her. After all, Kagome didnt change my excellent hearing or smelling capabilities. Or anything else for that matter, except for the fact that I dont need the Tesussiaga to keep me normal. And yes, that is possible, for Kaede is very talented at things such as this, and Kagome reinforced it. So the potion is very strong....I followed the thick lavender jasmine scent to the edge of the large stream. She was sitting with her legs out in front of her, leaning back on her hands, looking towards the sky. Startling me, she said hello.  
  
"Uhhh...Hey Kagome. Mind if i join you??" She sat up straight and put her hands in her lap. I could tell she was blushing at an extremity. I sat down and was just beginning to reach over to her, to pull her into my lap, when Miroku walked out and said  
  
"Come on you two lovebirds, lets get going now, we have a ways to go. Oh, I am sorry, Inuyasha, did I interrupt something? My humble apologies..." He said. i could tell he didn't mean it. He walked back in the house to thank Kaede for a headache potion, and to gather the others. I stood up and walked quickly after Miroku. Apparently, he called his little badger friend for a ride to the well. He arrived shortly afterwards. Kagome walked over to me and put her hand in mine. Well...isn't this different....  
  
"Uhh...Kagome?? What...exactly...are you doing??" I asked her, very confused. She just looked at me with her soft brown eyes and smiled.  
  
"We are friends silly." I felt her grip tighten. "Plus, You better get used to it, because the girls at my school will be all over you, and YOU are GOING to pose as MY boyfriend. Got it??" Well....that explains alot....I mocked a salute and said Yes ma'am to her. She smirked and dragged me onto Miroku's flying badger thing. Kagome shouted one last thank you and put her arm around my shoulders. "Inuyasha, you better arm up to me too, or i WILL 'S` you, so start acting like a boyfriend!!!!!!" She sounded....serious, yet kinda in a joking way. So I put my arm around her shoulders. Miroku turned around, looked at us, whispered sumthing to Sango, she looked at us, and they started laughing.  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO SHUTUP???????????????? CUT IT OUT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. Well, they are never going to let me live this down. By the way, Kiilala was now a brownish tannish tabby. Shippo was using her as a pillow, they were both sleeping. We finally arrived at the well. I picked Kagome up, grabbed Shippo, let Sango get Miroku and Kiilala, and took them straight down into the well. We were forming a very tight group hug. Shippo and Kiilala were in the middle, Sango in-between me and Miroku, and Kagome in-between us as well. We fit, but just barely. We fell down to the well, and kept falling, straight through the landing. ******As i said, bigger cliffhangers l8r in the story. Like it? I hope so. Plz review. ****** 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Arrival, Arrangements, And Payback  
  
*^****DISCLAIMER****^*Hey Mel, I am going to use the house settings you had, ok? Sry, i really like Ur story, so i might steal a couple of ideas out of it...hope u dont mind! If u do i will take it down and re-do it, ok? By the way, for those of you who dont like sexual detail or nudity, maybe you shouldn't read this story. Cuz uhh... its gonna get a little dirty. Anyways, WHY IS THIS INFO NECESSARY? Yah, I think yall can tell i dont own Inuyasha...plus i added my own personalities and powers and junk.... So there ya go...PS, i am not sure what Kagomes last name is, so it is kinda like a wild guess...*^****^*  
  
*^~^*Narrator's POV*^~^* The tight circle fell through the well and muttered an "oomph" as they hit the other side. Swiftly, the human looking hanyou jumped out, pulling Kagome and Shippo with him. Sango pushed Miroku to the rope ladder to go up first, so he could not look up her Kimono when she climbed. He slowly made it to the top with Kiilala and Sango followed, last in line. Miroku helped Sango out, only to get pushed in when Sango was all the way up.  
  
"OUCH!!!!!" He stood up and rubbed his butt. Then he climbed the ladder again. By the time he got there, everyone was making there way to Kagome's house. He had to run to keep up and finally made it, only to fall on his face. Sango and Kagome laughed hysterically at this, Inuyasha trying to keep it in, but he couldn't. He joined in the laughter and pointed at Miroku, who had again made a fool of himself. Shippo was already in the house, as he was excited to see Sota. I am sure you agree that they were already playing video games. Miroku stood up slowly, making sure to use his staff to walk safely. Everyone had entered the house and he was quick to follow through the open front door.  
  
"Hello Miroku!" Mrs. Ugarashi said cheerfully. "Everyone has already gone upstairs to unpack, we will have the same arrangements as we did at Christmas if you dont mind, dear. I am taking Sota and Shippo to the market, is their anything I can get you?" She said looking him up and down quickly.  
  
Some condoms would be nice...i will be here for awhile, might as well be prepared. He thought to himself, smirking at the same time wondering what Sango looked like naked. Instead he shook his head and muttered "thanks anyways" going upstairs to the guest bedroom he and Inuyasha would be sharing again. He walked into the room, dropped his bag down and flopped onto his bed, falling into a deep sleep almost instantaneously.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"No way!!! No, you CANT come over tonight!! You WHAT??? NO!!!!! No, it's not that!!!!!! ACK!!!!!!! PLEASE don't set me up with Hojo again!!!! I have company over from a looooooooooong ways away, and we need to hang out!!! I DONT WANNA GO WITH HOJO!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome was shouting at her interfering friend Christine who was bound and determined to practically marry her and Hojo. "Listen Chris, i have to go, and mom needs the phone, ok? BYE!!" Kagome hung up the phone with a grunt and lay down onto her bed. Sango was already asleep on one of the extra cots, Inuyasha having the other one. BANG- CRASH- SNAP-OUCH-!!! **Oh my gosh.... What the heck was that??? A burglar??? INUYASHA!!!!!!!** She was thinking, trying very hard not to scream. "Inuyasha, come now please!!!!!" She said, as loud as she dared. A few minutes later Inuyasha walked quietly through the door, making his way over to Kagome to hold her.  
  
"Ssshhhh..... You are ok now, I wont let anyone or thing hurt you...or the others, its a good thing your mother and the two boys are gone right now...." The handsome human looking hanyou said wrapping her in his arms and hoping she didnt Sit him. "You sit down here and wake Sango up; I have to go get Miroku out of bed. Feh.... Lazy bum...." He let her go slowly and walked out on his tiptoes, careful not to make a sound. Kagome got up and walked over to Sango's bed and shook her lightly, trying to wake her up without making the bed squeak. There was another loud crash as Inuyasha walked back in with Miroku over his shoulder. "He won't wake up..."  
  
"Sango isn't waking up either!! What do we do??" Kagome said, thinking it over and getting an idea. "Well, since they wont wake up, they must be under some spell, which means that we can get back at them for what they did at the beach house, when they cuffed us to the couch. I think i still have those somewhere." She said, smirking devilishly, hoping to find them where she thought they were. She walked over to her tall dresser, opening the third drawer, and found them right on top. "A-ha! I found them! Both pairs!" One was pink and fuzzy, the other blue and fuzzy. Under them, she found her spell bound rope, that only she can untie. "Well, now all we need to do is get them undressed as quietly as possible. Inuyasha, please take Miroku into the bathroom and strip him down, ok? No boxers or anything. I know its really mean, but hey, Sango wants him but she wont admit it, so she will thank me for it eventually, just hurry up so we can get that burglar. I will take care of Sango." Kagome said evilly, watching as Inu took dear Miroku into the bathroom, slowly and quietly undressing him. Kagome walked quickly and quietly back over to Sango, making sure she and Miroku were under a spell, tapping into her mind. She was completely blocked out, which confirmed her hunch. She did the same to Miroku, again, blocked out. That meant yes, they were definitely under a sleep spell, and if the spells were removed from the two, she could put them back under it. She enhanced their sleeping spell and picked Sango up, bringing her to Kagomes bed because it was a four-poster so it would be easier to tie them up. Every once in a while she would hear a crash, but that could all be fixed. Kagome put a charm over the stairway and upstairs, making it look and feel like a solid wall, so only the ppl upstairs right now could get in and out. Kagome slipped Sango's kimono over her head after untying it and placing the bow on the cot. All that was left were her shoes, bra, and underwear. So Kagome, now unwillingly, unsnapped Sango's bra and threw that to the cot. Then, sliding her panties off and throwing those also, she took Sango's shoes off and laid her down on the four poster bed, handcuffing her to the bed, with her head on the pillow. A second later Inuyasha brought out a naked Miroku. Kagome looked him up and down, conveniently blinking a couple of time when she got to his nether regions. No wonder it hurts so much when we kick him there, plus he has a nice six-pack...Inuyasha's is better though...** She thought to herself. Inuyasha was holding Miroku upside down in his arms like you would a bride, so he wouldn't have to look at his balls. Kagome helped Inu position Miroku on top of Sango, with his dick right above her spot- not in, just almost there. Dang, Sango would be hunting for blood when she woke up.... Miroku, of course, would be trying to move and have unadulterated sex. That's a given. Anyways, Inuyasha was now cuffing Miroku, as Kagome worked on tying their feet together and then to the other bedposts. As Inu and Gome were finishing these deeds, they said "Blanket" at the same time. Gome grabbed a thick warm comforter and threw it on top of them. Inuyasha snickered and grabbed Kagome, leading her out of the bedroom by her arm. Kagome stopped in the hallway, making a charm lock that only she could break, no matter how powerful anyone else was. Only she and the person she was touching could walk through.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, I think we are definitely dead now."  
  
"Feh...Its gonna be worth it in a few hours. Just you wait. Miroku will love it, but Sango is gonna be mad at you unless she suddenly changes her mind about that pervert. So Kagome-" He was cut off by Kagome staring at him, moving her eyes from his eyes to his lips, to his chest...back to his lips and then she blinked and wrapped her arm in his, leading him down the stairs, quietly walking through the brick like barrier, him just going along with no clue as to why, and stopping dead in front of the burglar.  
  
*****Hey yall, this one is really long, sry bout that, but hey, did u like it? As i said, if u dont like details and are a church boy or girl dont read my stories, lots of detail, sexual stuff....etc...etc....And who is Mtn.DewQueen?? cuz i got a reaview from that person and i have no idea who she is.......Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! And Yes Bethany, I DO like Kevin but oh the fuck well cuz he isn't gonna find out and if he does i bet you 10-1 that he wont care. So, review if you like this chap., review if you dont, TELL ME YOUR HONEST OPINIONS!!!!!!!! And i am sorry for not working on Ai No Clue, but i have been working on his one and another one. So DONT HURT ME PLEASE!!!!!!!! BYEZ!!!!!^_^***** 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Gome + Inu alone =.....  
  
*^~^*DISCLAIMER*^~^* Ok, I think it is plainly obvious that i do not own Inuyasha or nething like that. So, I will use the disclaimer to give you a general idea of what is going on. Ok, last chap., Sango and Miroku were put under a sleep spell. Inu and Gome took advantage of that, stripped them both, and tied them to Kagomes bed and covered them up. They went downstairs, found a burglar, and here we go!!!! PS-every one is 16 in this story.*^~^*  
  
"Hiya there buddy. Whatcha think your doin' with all our stuff, huh? My hubby over here would like to have a few words with you. Go on Kevin, tell him." Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha with a look that said "PLAY ALONG OR SIT". Ah yes.... Puppy love.... (Pun intended) And yes, Kagome was talking like that for a reason. The burglar look horrified, you could see it through the cheap nylon mask he wore over his head, and he immediately dropped the two hundred dollars worth of junk he had taken out of the kitchen. 'Kevin' stepped forward and grabbed the thief by the collar, making him whimper and begin to beg for mercy. Kagome was biting her lip, trying very hard not to burst out laughing.  
  
"Well now, whaddya think you Are doin, comin' up in MY house trying to take stuff I bought? Thats a bit rude, huh buddy?" Inuyasha said, smirking when he had finished. The burglar nodded and began to cry. Inuyasha then dropped him, saying oopsie daisy, picked him back up and threw him out of the front door, making him land across the street in someone's begonia patch. At least he had a soft landing... well.... Sort of anyways...  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha. At school i am gonna call you Kevin, ok? So get used to that too." Kagome said.  
  
"Yes Ma'am!!" Inuyasha replied, saluting like those idiotic soldiers. Only a half an hour had passed since everything had happened, so they had another 2-3 hrs or so before Mrs. Higurashi was home with the boys, for she planned on taking them to a movie first. Kagome shivered as if she were cold, but soon realized that she was nervous to be alone with Inuyasha. He must have sensed this, because he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.  
  
"...Inu...Yasha??....Umm......Are you hungry?..." Kagome asked, blushing because she was acting silly. His jaw dropped, out of shock, and he nodded, practically dumbfounded. "I...Im gonna go make some Ramen then...." She walked out of the kitchen, only to be stopped dead in her tracks by the sound of Sango's screaming.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!" She screamed, then giggled for some reason I shall cease to mention. Miroku laughed and shouted "Thanks InuYasha!!!!!!!!!" happily. Kagome ignored them an continued in the kitchen, gathering the ten packets of Ramen she would need just for her and InuYasha because He could eat so much. 8 for him, two for her. Atleast, thats what she would like to have for herself anyways. She jumped and gasped as Inu walked in and said BOO!!!, and grapped her befre she landed. She nuzzled up to him before she even realized what the hell she was doing. He grabbed her ass and she enjoyed it, although he regretted it immediatly in fear of being Sat. InuYasha cringed as he expected a SIT BOY immediatly afterwards. Yup. "InuYasha, you are getting courageous, huh?" Kagome said sweetly, then shot a smirk at him. "S- "Please no...the floor is cement Kagome! Im sorry!!" "I- "Thats it...." He said and ran upstairs and hid in the guest bedroom. "T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, and he flew through the floor and landed next to her 2 feet in the floor. "WENCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed back at her. "SIT!!! SIT-SIT-SIT!!!!!!!! If you wanna be like that. Now, get up and get a pot from the left cupoard by the fridge. The BIGGEST one. *considering you are a pig..*(she mumbled)And, Fill it 3/4 with water and get me a spoon to stir it. Ok? Or S-I-T, all over again." She spelled out sit so he wouldnt feel it. Slowly, grumbling and mumbling, he got up and did what she said. "InuYasha, do this, InuYasha, do that...Grr....Feh....Baka Ninjen(?)(a/n Idont know if that is how it is spelled, I stole it from YeOfLittleMind,*sorry couldn't help it*)" He murmured. A few minutes later, it was done, and Kagome made extra Extra for Miroku and Sango. She put some of the ramen in two other bowls with sporks(her mom was cheap in that dep.) and brought it up to the door. She set it next to the opening and knocked. "Who is it nd what do you want?" She heard Sango say, halfly bitter. "Its Kagome and I brought some Ramen up for you guys. Its got seasoning in it, and sporks. Plus there is a glass of apple juice for both of you. Enjoy." She said sarcastically and began to walk away, before Sango spoke up. "Uhh, yah, Kagome? WE CANT MOVE!!!!! HELLOO!!! Can you please untie us?" Sango yelled at Kagome. "Oh yah...Sorry about that.." She said while laughing. "Lemme go get InuYasha, one sec...." She said and ran downstairs to get him. "InuYasha, we have untie Miroku and Sango so they can eat and whatever else they want to do..." She smirked at the thought and grabbed Inu's arm and headed upstairs.  
  
********Ok, thats it for this chappie, sorry it took so long!!!!! umm...yah, the next one will take awhile also, cuz I have three other stories going as of tonite. So hope you like it, AND REVIEW!!!!!! OH! I almost forgot, for all you anonymous reviewers, I am now accepting them. The clicky thingy for that was checked, so I didnt know I couldnt accept them... Anyways, yah, READ ABOUT TENGO!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!******** 


End file.
